


他们的性福生活-15

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活-15

第十五章 性福生活的开始③

李翰洁把韩胜宇打横抱起，温柔地放在床上。韩胜宇温顺地看着他，让李翰洁忍不住附上去，吻上他的唇。李翰洁总是和其他人不一样，比起唇舌交战，他更喜欢四唇纠缠。包裹住韩胜宇微厚的上唇吸吮，等它充血红肿才放开。"胜宇哥今天是怎么了？"咬上他的耳垂，说话时气息都喷在韩胜宇耳边，舌头在耳窝舔弄发出的水声都让韩胜宇变得更敏感。"喜欢你...."

在一起几个月来，韩胜宇都没有主动表白过，就连当时决定一起的时候也只是回答了一个“好”。相比起韩胜宇，其实他们十人更害怕，怕韩胜宇是因为不忍心拒绝才和他们一起，怕他遇到真正喜欢的人就会离开他们，所以才会加倍对他好。"啊...哥在这种时候这样说话会被操死的。"李翰洁听到韩胜宇说喜欢，心跳加速，差点就忍不住了。韩胜宇感觉到李翰洁的心跳，看见他放在枕头上握紧的拳头。"操死我..."韩胜宇手臂圈上他的颈脖，吐出让他丧失理性的话语。"你现在喊停我也不会停了。"李翰洁红了眼，把系在身前的结扯开，露出刚泡完澡，粉嫩柔滑的肌肤。

韩胜宇想推开李翰洁，却被抓住双手。"现在拒绝可来不及。"李翰洁把浴袍带子抽出，绑住了他的双手。韩胜宇也不挣扎，整个人特别温顺听话，让李翰洁更想欺负他。"你躺下，我来...."被绑住双手后，还是推开了李翰洁。把枕头竖起来，让李翰洁靠着床头。韩胜宇跪趴在双脚间，两手握住硬挺，轻轻吞吐，一边动作还不忘观察着李翰洁的面部表情。只要李翰洁粗喘几声，韩胜宇就知道他喜欢这样的，就会重复好几次。如果因为牙齿不小心碰到了，让李翰洁皱起眉头的话，他就会吐出肉棒，用舌头轻舔安慰。

李翰洁觉得自己快射了，直起身，按住韩胜宇的后脑勺，腰部开始挺动。韩胜宇一下被顶到喉头，干呕了一下，可是却没有吐出，反而含入更深，即使还是一样会干呕。喉咙剧烈的收缩让李翰洁感觉到前所未有的快感，只知道抬头闭着眼用力抽插，完全忘了身下红着眼、接受撞击的韩胜宇。"啊....胜宇哥真棒.....快射了..."韩胜宇其实很不舒服，可是看李翰洁迷醉的样子，就更热烈地迎合着他的动作。

"唔....唔...."因为被顶得难受，韩胜宇还是忍不住呻吟了几声，可是都被大肉棒堵在嘴里，而声带的震动给李翰洁带来了更大的快感。"射了....射了...."李翰洁已经到了极限，狠狠地顶了十几下，就压住韩胜宇的头，顶住他的喉头发射。后脑勺被大力压住，韩胜宇想逃也逃不了，只能乖乖地接下射出的精华，被呛到了好几次，也干呕了好几次，可是都只让李翰洁更舒服罢了。

射完之后李翰洁才想起身下的是他胜宇哥。把半硬的性器抽出，看他因为长时间摩擦而红肿的嘴唇、因为嘴唇无法闭合而流出的唾液还有刚才抽出阳具时带出的一点白液。啊....又硬了。"对不起，是不是很疼啊...."李翰洁还是心疼他的，嘴角都有点撕裂了。韩胜宇摇摇头，嘟起嘴向他索吻。李翰洁重重亲了几下，就让他躺下来，也解开被绑住的双手。被带子勒出的红痕又让李翰洁心疼地轻舔了一下。

韩胜宇只是慵懒地接受着李翰洁对他的温柔动作，笑得很温柔。"翰洁....我想要...."爱人求欢，哪有不给的道理。李翰洁手指摸上身后的小口，已经湿润柔软了。坐在他腿间，把臀部抬起来，掰开臀瓣注视着小口。可能是因为昨晚激烈的情事，后庭有点红肿。李翰洁把手指插进去，听到韩胜宇呼痛的声音就抽了出来。"胜宇哥，不做了好不好？都肿了。"李翰洁亲吻他的脸颊，轻声细语地说道。

"没关系的....我想要呐...."李翰洁真的快疯了，身下人就睁着大大的眼睛和他求欢，可是后穴已经红肿不堪，坚持做下去的话会让他受伤的。"那不插进去好不好？后面肿了，会疼的。"李翰洁轻抚穴口，算是安慰他。"嗯..."韩胜宇也知道，刚才只是进入一个指头都已经有点刺痛了。得到韩胜宇的同意，李翰洁才重新坐回他的双腿间。掰开双腿，穴口一缩一缩地。李翰洁用拇指来回摸了一下，就伸出舌尖轻舔。

韩胜宇感觉到不同于手指的柔软触觉，睁开眼睛一看，只见李翰洁埋头在他股间，舌头舔舐着穴口皱褶。"不要啊....很脏.....啊....."韩胜宇夹紧双腿，想要阻止他的动作，可是李翰洁握着他的腰一个用力，他就变成了跪趴姿势，后庭花完全曝露在李翰洁面前。"翰洁...不行啊.....很脏的...."韩胜宇扭着腰想要摆脱再次贴上来的舌头，李翰洁按住他，舌尖舔过皱褶，在中心点重复舔舐，慢慢地竟然张开了一个小口。"啊....翰洁...."韩胜宇把头埋在枕头里，声音听起来有点颤抖。李翰洁抬起他的头，果然哭了。"怎么最近那么爱哭啊，听说昨天也哭了呢。"李翰洁舔掉他的泪珠，安抚般的吻着他的脸。

韩胜宇整个人凑近他的怀里，头埋在颈窝，鼻子还一吸一吸地，好不可怜。"怎么啦？不舒服？"摸着他的腺体，让自己的信息素包围着他，韩胜宇明显放松了一点。"不用这样的...."韩胜宇摇摇头表示是舒服的，可是还是觉得那种地方不应该用舌头去侍候。"傻瓜，你给我舔的时候怎么不嫌脏？嗯？"李翰洁知道韩胜宇的想法，不就是觉得脏嘛。"而且你刚刚才洗过澡呢，全身都香香的，让我忍不住想把你吃掉。"一边说着一边在韩胜宇身上点火，看韩胜宇完全放松后才继续他的动作。

这次没有直接舔上肛口，而是在会阴处轻吮。韩胜宇忍不住把腿夹紧，夹住李翰洁的脖子怕他不舒服，又自动张开腿。李翰洁轻笑出声，不理会韩胜宇飞来的眼刀，亲上穴口。"啊....."穴口被吸吮着，舌尖也来回舔着，是韩胜宇第一次感受的快感。李翰洁用力掰开臀瓣，舌尖挤进穴口中的小口，舔着里面的肠肉。"啊....啊...."对于韩胜宇来说太过刺激，他频频扭腰想要摆脱这该死的快感。

李翰洁伸长舌头，舌尖微微往上翘，模仿着性交的动作在肠道里抽动。舌头没有阳具那么硬那么长，可是胜在灵活。每次插入舌头都会在穴道里转圈，快把壁肠壁都舔过了。"翰洁...不行了....啊.....想射....."韩胜宇抓住李翰洁的头发，挺腰，把小穴往他的嘴巴送去。

李翰洁加快颈部前后动作的速度，舌头在肠道里动得更快，有时候在里面转动，有时候直接撅在里面快速上下拍打，好几次都让韩胜宇想射出来。"不行了.....射.....啊....想射啊...."李翰洁嘴上动作不听，双手也分别握上硬挺的肉棒和已经挺立许久的胸前红花。韩胜宇在三方刺激下很快就交代了，白液都射在了腹肌上，有些则落在李翰洁的头上、脸上。后穴因为高潮而紧缩，穴口紧紧地吸住舌头。李翰洁像是要把韩胜宇弄疯一样，在他射精的同时，舌尖轻舔他的肠壁，让韩胜宇"啊啊啊"的叫个不停，腰部更是震颤不停。

见韩胜宇射完了，李翰洁才慢慢把他放下来。穴口处被弄得湿润不已，有些是李翰洁的唾液，有些是穴口流出来的淫液。"舒服吗？"李翰洁脸上还有韩胜宇的精液，他却不介意，只在乎韩胜宇的感受。韩胜宇害羞得不敢回答，只是趴在他的胸前，平息着呼吸。"喜欢吗？"看他的反应也知道是舒服的，就怕他不喜欢。李翰洁手上帮他揉着腰，没有催促他回答。韩胜宇过了很久之后才伏在他胸前，小声的说，"很喜欢...."。


End file.
